<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Personal Play Thing by Perversions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865553">His Personal Play Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions'>Perversions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Escape, Drug Use, Edgeplay, Escape Attempt, Kidnapping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Vibrators, blowjob, kidnapping kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Keith both know that negotiating their kinks was important. They had been stuck on vanilla sex for a long time now and they both figured it was time to do something else. After a day of scouring the internet, they both believed they found something they liked. Of course, they knew that it would take some time to talk about it more and decide on what they would like to do first.</p><p>Keith, however, had a different plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was another requested fic that is going to appear much darker than my other fics. Please note that everything that happens here is pre-negotiated, even if it may appear that it is not. Everything that happens here is consensual and they both enjoy it. I'm looking forward to testing my skills with this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro and Keith had been staring at their computers for a few hours now. It was their day off and they had decided to indulge in something they wanted to try for a long time. This was something that they wouldn’t dare do on days where they were busy. With all the important factors about the topic, it would have been better if they had a day free to themselves where they could take the time to discuss different things.</p><p>BDSM.</p><p>During their after-orgasm bliss, they had spoken softly about it once. However, it remained as nothing more than a passing thought, one that they thought they would never bring up again. And yet, they found themselves talking about it some more. After they discussed the basic desire of wanting to do it, Shiro thought it was time for them to do a little research to dip into the kink. Keith didn’t hesitate to agree with him.</p><p>When they first started, Shiro was surprised by the amount of information and different types of things they could do. He wasn’t turned off by the idea, though. If anything, it excited him more. Shiro bit down on his lip as he looked to check on Keith to see if he was okay with everything. As it turned out, he was just as turned on as he was.</p><p>“I never thought there was so much to try…” Shiro muttered.</p><p>“I had an inkling.” Keith grinned when Shiro looked at him. “The fraternity I was in was <em>very</em> open about their sexual intercourses. <em>Way </em>too often have I gone and walked into one of their ‘sexcapades’. Some things you don’t want to see when you’re away from the guy you like.”</p><p>Shiro chuckled. He reached over and placed his hand over Keith’s, a warm, metal hand over his partner’s human one. “Well, you’re with me now, and you can try all these things with me. No more jerking off into your hand.”</p><p>“Thank goodness,” Keith said with a sigh. “I could <em>not</em> handle another moment of jerking off into my hand. That was <em>torture.” </em></p><p>“At least now when you’re forced to jerk off, you know it’s because it turns me on.”</p><p>“True, true; but we’re getting sidetracked.” Keith nodded towards his screen. “We should tell each other what we’re into from this.”</p><p>Shiro chewed on his lip as he stared at their multiple tabs. They had certainly done an in-depth search for nearly anything. Some of them were too much for both Keith and Shiro so they backed out of them quickly. However, most of them were things that Shiro found himself enjoying much more than he expected.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Shiro stood from the couch and moved back to their bedroom. He grabbed two sheets of paper from his notepad, bringing it back to Keith with two pens. “Let’s write down what we like, we’ll each take a turn mentioning from the list and discuss it.”</p><p>They were quiet for a while as they went through their respective kinks, writing them down without disturbance. Only once did Keith get up to get them drinks. It was almost dinner time before they had both decided that they were done. Shiro tried not to think about how strange it was that Keith finished before him. He was much too eager to share about the kinks he was into and he could tell Keith was in the same boat.</p><p>“Alright, how do you wanna count them off?” Keith asked as he shifted on the couch to face Shiro.</p><p>Shiro did the same, tucking a leg beneath him. “I go first naming a kink, then you can go, and we can alternate turns? Or would you rather go first?”</p><p>Keith shook his head. “You’re good. What do you got?”</p><p>“Okay…” Shiro trailed off as he looked down his list. “Rope bondage.”</p><p>His boyfriend smiled. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know why, but I like those intricate knots. It’s more… aesthetically pleasing than using leather or something else.” Shiro smiled and trailed a hand over Keith’s thigh. “Besides, I think you’d look nice tied up in something red.”</p><p>“Well, I can put a check next to it on my list because I thought the same about you.”</p><p>Shiro mocked a gasp. “Mr. Kogane, I have a boyfriend!”</p><p>Keith laughed as he pushed him. “Be serious with me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. What’s on your list?”</p><p>Keith hummed as he moved down his piece of paper, tapping his pen against his leg. “Now, I know this is a lot more extreme from rope bondage but… kidnapping.”</p><p>Shiro bit down on his lip to keep himself from showing his hand too early. “You like that, too?”</p><p>“Too? I suppose I wasn’t the only one who was interested in it?” Keith questioned.</p><p>Scooting close, Shiro nodded. “Yeah.” He ran his hand up Keith’s leg and thigh, moving it back to rest on his knee. “It’s not the most <em> vanilla </em> of the options we looked through, but it was something that really struck out at it.”</p><p>Keith bit his lip and scooted closer to Shiro. He was practically in his lap now, draping his legs over thighs that were twice the size of his. “Yeah? Why don’t you tell me about it?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at Keith. “Really? I don’t think I really got the chance to think that far into it.”</p><p>“Surprise me,” Keith said with a shrug.</p><p>Well, Shiro would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it a <em>little</em> bit. As he went through his list, his mind would wander back to the idea of “kidnapping” Keith. Surely, if he closed his eyes and imagined it again, Shiro should be able to tell Keith all that he had thought about before.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Shiro licked his lips. “I like the idea of sneaking up on you while you’re on your way back to your car. You look nice like that, innocent and with your guard down. It’s not exactly the middle of the day, but it’s getting darker and darker. The parking lot is pretty empty since everyone is already on their way back home. You’re thinking about all that you’re going to do when you get home to your wonderful boyfriend.”</p><p>Shiro opened his eyes. Keith was staring at him, a spark of excitement in his eye. “That’s when I make my move. At first, I don’t use anything special, just my arm around your neck with my hand over your mouth.” Keith scoots closer to him. “But you fight—oh, do you fight. You’re doing everything in your power to fight me back. Despite how slim you look, you’re a lot stronger than at a glance. You’re kicking and trying to elbow me, but your hits aren’t getting the right spots. I let you struggle for a bit; let you think you have a chance at escaping me. And each attempt is getting me <em>harder </em>and <em>harder. </em> Eventually, its time to end our little tease. I release my hand from your mouth long enough to get the rag holding chloroform in my pocket. Just before you let out a scream for help, I cover your mouth again. You’re still struggling as I drug you until you’re limp in my arms—and I don’t think I’ve ever been so hard.”</p><p>For a while, Keith doesn’t say anything. He stared at Shiro with this wildfire in his eyes that threatened to consume them both.</p><p>“Oh, I can definitely see something like that happening,” Keith finally said.</p><p>Shiro let out a nervous chuckle after exposing himself so openly. “Really? Are you sure it’s not too—”</p><p>Keith was on him before he could finish his sentence. They were feverishly kissing each other, groping one another as if their lives depended on it. Shiro would say he managed to successfully turn Keith on from his little fantasy.</p>
<hr/><p>During the following week, their adventures in the BDSM world had slowed to a halt. They were busy people—Shiro with his job at one of the top security businesses in the city, and Keith with his piercing and tattoo shop. They promised each other they would go back to it when they equally had the time for it. For now, they would have to stick with their standard vanilla sex—which neither of them was complaining about. They still had a healthy sex life to commit to until they were ready to dive deeper. Shiro would constantly daydream about what they would like to do first.</p><p>Even now, as they were watching a horror movie about a kidnapped girl, Shiro was thinking about it. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining Keith as the one who was kidnapped and Shiro his kidnaper. Of course, his imagination did take on a more sexual take than what he was watching. Sadly, with every jump scare, he found himself removed from the fantasy as he clung tightly to Keith. He was always a bit of the timid type when it came to horror movies.</p><p>By the end, Shiro was thoroughly spooked and still had goosebumps running up his arm. “I don’t know how you managed to convince me to watch that…”</p><p>“You made me watch a sappy movie, that I <em>really </em>didn’t like, so you promised to come with me for this,” Keith reminded. He grinned at Shiro. “What? Are you <em> scared?” </em></p><p>“Why should I be scared when I have <em> you </em> to protect me?” Shiro questioned. He pulled Keith closer and placed a kiss against his temple. “You’ll protect me from the <em> horrible </em> people who want to do me wrong, won’t you?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Shiro sighed softly as they made it to the floor their car was parked on. They had seen a much later showing of the movie. A lot of the other cars were already gone to head back home. The very few that were still there were stragglers. After the kind of movie they had watched, it was typical for Shiro to be a little spooked by everything. It didn’t help that he couldn’t find the car. He was the one who parked it. Where could it be?</p><p>“Hey, Keith? Where’s the car?” Shiro questioned.</p><p>There was no answer, which was odd. When Shiro turned, he found that he was alone in the parking lot, which was even odder. They were next to each other just a moment ago.</p><p>By now, the hairs on the back of Shiro’s neck were starting to stand on end. Nothing felt right about this. It felt too much like the setup of the movie they had just watched. He did his best to rid himself of the idea. It could be Keith playing a harmless little joke on him. What better way to tease your boyfriend by pretending to disappear after watching a movie about kidnapping?</p><p>“Very funny, Keith, but you should really get out from hiding so we can go home,” Shiro shouted, his voice echoing in the parking lot.</p><p>And he still didn’t receive an answer from Keith.</p><p>The longer Shiro waited for his boyfriend to come out of hiding, the quicker his fear was starting to consume him. There were very little things that Shiro would say he was afraid of. This, however, absolutely terrified him.</p><p>“Keith! This isn’t funny anymore!” Shiro shouted. He tried to ignore the pounding of his heart in his ears. “Keith—”</p><p>Someone grabbed him from behind.</p><p>Shiro’s next scream was cut off as someone covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his throat. He was taken by complete surprise. The person who had grabbed him was much shorter than him but strong. They were easily able to drag him down to their level. Shiro’s mind had shut down from shock. He quickly recovered, though, and his fear turned into anger.</p><p>Who <em>was </em>this person bold enough to do this out in the open?</p><p>Now that he had recovered, he was ready to fight back.</p><p>Shiro did his best to elbow the person behind him. Since they were a smaller frame, it was harder for his hits to connect. The stranger behind him tightened his grip around his throat. Everything was spinning the more Shiro couldn’t breathe. His vision was <em>spinning </em>but he refused to stop trying to fight. Since his arms couldn’t connect, he tried kicking and throwing his head back to throw off his attacker. Every attempt was thwarted easily as if the person knew Shiro’s every move.</p><p>And that worried him even more.</p><p>He choked on a gasp as the arm delivering the chokehold to him tightened. Shiro was starting to see spots dance along his vision. He wouldn’t stay awake much longer.</p><p>The hand suddenly was removed from his mouth. Shiro took in what little air he could despite being choked.</p><p>“Once I get my hands on you, you’re—”</p><p>Shiro was once again cut off when a piece of cloth was pressed to his nose and mouth. Something smelt weird about it. He tried not to breathe it in just in case, but the desperate need to breathe became all too apparent. Despite his best efforts, Shiro took in a breath of the weird-smelling cloth. The moment he did, he started to feel dizzy and weak. He still struggled to try and fight his attacker back, but it was apparent that he wouldn’t get very far with how weak he was becoming.</p><p>In no time at all, Shiro was out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always <b>please heed the tags</b>. If none of those are your cup of tea, it's okay to back away from it. I have plenty of other stories for you to read that may be up your alley.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro awoke with a start, his body jolting. His head was hurting as if he got knocked around with a bat. He tried to move but found his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied together. Even his mouth was gagged. And… was he in the trunk of a car?</p>
<p>He had thought it was all a bad dream, but it did happen.</p>
<p>Someone had kidnapped him.</p>
<p>Shiro felt his heart hammering in his chest. What was he supposed to do in situations like these? He knew he should stay calm, but that was proving to be difficult. And what happened to Keith? What had his kidnapper done with him? Shiro prayed to whatever deity was listening that he was okay. If something had happened to Keith, if he was dead, he wasn’t going to let this kidnapper survive long enough for the cops to get them.</p>
<p>He had to take a deep breath. It wouldn’t bode him well if he panicked. First, Shiro had to come up with a plan to escape. Since he was tied up tightly, there was no way for him to kick out a taillight to get someone’s attention. Even if he could, it would be a long shot that they were on an occupied road. At the moment, he was completely trapped and at the mercy of his captor.</p>
<p>If only things worked out as well as they did in movies. By now, Shiro would have found a way out of his predicament. He took another deep breath to calm himself. He could get out of this. He knew he could.</p>
<p>The first thing he needed to do was try and figure out why he was kidnapped. Shiro wasn’t anyone from any important family, so he couldn’t give away any family secrets. He also worked at a security company that didn’t cater to anywhere important. The most important thing Shiro had ever guarded was a sweet sixteen party. Even then it wasn’t interesting. And he certainly couldn’t have been kidnapped because of Keith. He owned a tattoo and piercing parlor—there was nothing he could offer his abductor, either.</p>
<p>Then what did they<em> want? </em></p>
<p>Shiro gasped as the car stopped. His heart hammered in his chest at the thought of seeing his abductor face to face. Would he know who they were? Was it a stranger? He wasn’t sure which would destroy him more.</p>
<p>He counted backward from ten to try and calm himself. It was hard to hear from anything in the trunk. A hand slapped on the trunk and Shiro jumped. All his attempts at calming himself were ruined and his fear came back full force.</p>
<p>This was it.</p>
<p>The trunk opened and Shiro was blinded from a parking lot light. He peered through his eyelids as someone blocked it out. He could just barely make out the shape of them.</p>
<p>“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro… You look handsome like this.”</p>
<p>That voice.</p>
<p>It couldn’t be.</p>
<p>Shiro opened his eyes wider to see Keith grinning down at him. His purple eyes, his ear piercings glowing in the low light, and the way he stared down at Shiro like a predator. <em>He </em>was the one who had kidnapped him?</p>
<p>Keith looked around out of Shiro’s line of sight. “No one else is around and there are no cameras here. Come on. Let’s get you to our room.”</p>
<p>He lifted Shiro with ease and placed him on his shoulder. Keith was much stronger than he appeared to be. Someone once joked that he couldn’t bench press Shiro because of their size difference at a party they were at. Keith had proved them wrong. He was buzzed but it hadn’t inhibited his strength. Only Shiro had known at the time that he was that strong. He only showed it off because he was challenged.</p>
<p>And now Shiro had to experience his strength in a completely different light.</p>
<p>His eyes darted around the parking lot, taking in all the sights. It looked like a parking lot for some seedy-looking motel. There were hardly any cars in the lot and Shiro was sure one was for the owner. Keith brought him up a flight of stairs. The windows to some of the rooms were pitch dark. This had to be a floor that was completely deserted.</p>
<p>Keith kicked open the door to their room, using his elbow to turn on the light. He tossed Shiro onto the bed that creaked from his weight. Shiro watched Keith as he closed the door and locked it up tight. He even closed the blinds so that no one could peak in. When he turned back to Shiro, he was still grinning that predatory grin of his. He grabbed the only armchair in the room and brought it closer to the bed, sitting down on it.</p>
<p>“How do you feel, Shiro? Are the binds too tight?” Keith asked.</p>
<p>Shiro couldn’t say anything due to the gag. Even if he could, he wasn’t sure what to say. The binds were tight, but he would have been lying if he said he didn’t like it.</p>
<p>The thing about all this was that if it was a stranger, Shiro would be consumed with fear.</p>
<p>But knowing that it was Keith?</p>
<p>That just turned him on.</p>
<p>Keith leaned closer, looking Shiro up and down. “You look like you survived the journey just fine. I was starting to worry halfway here that you might have hurt yourself in the trunk. I’m glad I was able to clean it out before this occurred.”</p>
<p>That was considerate of him. Shiro would not have complained if Keith had kept the trunk dirty and full to make it as uncomfortable as possible. The very idea had his dick twitching to life.</p>
<p>And it didn’t go unnoticed by Keith.</p>
<p>He grabbed Shiro by his legs and forced him onto his back. Spreading his legs by his knees, Keith stared right at his boyfriend’s cock. Keith could just make out the small bulge in Shiro’s pants. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, darting around his lips. There it was again—that look in his eyes that never went away.</p>
<p>Keith reached nudged Shiro’s legs, a silent command to keep them open. Shiro watched as his boyfriend took his pants and unbuttoned them. His zipper went down slowly until Keith could reach into his underwear and pull out his cock. By then, Shiro’s dick was hard. Keith gripped him, stroking his dick slowly.</p>
<p>“Look at you. You really are enjoying this a lot more than you let on,” Keith commented. He pressed his thumb against the crown, forcing a bead of precum out of Shiro’s dick. “When you said you liked the idea of this, I didn’t think you would get <em> this </em> hard <em> this </em> quickly.”</p>
<p>Shiro would have bitten his lip if he could. All he could do was let out a muffled groan. Keith was deliberately slow as he got his boyfriend off. His hand would move up to the head where he would press his thumb against the slit, coating it with pre before running his hand back down his cock. Shiro had rarely been on the teasing end with Keith. Usually, it was Shiro who was teasing him. It was strange to be on the receiving end, but it felt so <em>good. </em></p>
<p>Keith pressed his cheek against his hand as he stroked Shiro. He seemed enraptured as his dick was stroked. Shiro’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire. His legs were twitching with each stroke. He was starting to have a hard time with the gag on. It startled him to feel how dizzy he became.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, baby? Are you having a hard time breathing?” Keith asked.</p>
<p>Shiro nodded, silently begging for Keith to take the gag off.</p>
<p>Keith mulled the thought over as he rolled his tongue in his mouth. Taking his hand off Shiro’s cock, he crawled onto the bed. He cooed softly as he lifted Shiro’s head to undo the gag around his mouth. The moment he took it off, Shiro took his chance.</p>
<p><em> “Somebody help me!” </em> Shiro shouted.</p>
<p>Keith covered Shiro’s mouth, squeezing his cheeks tightly. “If you scream, you’re going to regret it. We don’t want anyone else hurt if they saw you like <em> this, </em> right?”</p>
<p>Shiro narrowed his gaze as if to silently challenge Keith on what he meant by that.</p>
<p>“Come now, Shiro… You know exactly what I mean,” Keith explained. He leaned in close to Shiro’s ear. “I’ll have to tie them up and they’ll have to see you get fucked while you’re bound like this. You wouldn’t want that kind of embarrassment, would you?”</p>
<p>Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. Keith had everything planned. How long had it taken him to plan all this? <em> Fuck, </em> even this was starting to turn him on, too.</p>
<p>“I thought you would see it my way. Now, are you going to behave and not scream?” Keith questioned.</p>
<p>He nodded his head. Keith wasn’t giving him much of a choice.</p>
<p>Slowly, Keith pulled his hand away from Shiro’s mouth. “There we go. What a good boy you are.” He moved further down the bed until he could reach Shiro’s cock better. “Let’s see if we can get you to enjoy yourself more, hm?”</p>
<p>Shiro took in a deep stuttering breath as Keith started to stroke him. His dick was twitching in his boyfriend’s hand, enjoying the attention and the situation. Keith continued to press against the tip and use the precum as a way of easing his strokes. Shiro bit back a moan when his hand went further to cup his balls. It all felt so good.</p>
<p>“Ah…” Shiro whimpered. Keith swallowed the tip of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. “K-Keith…”</p>
<p>He got no response as Keith decided to keep stroking him and licking his tip. Shiro couldn’t stop that impending feeling of cumming. He was so close. Despite every length that Keith had gone through to make this legit, Shiro could feel himself ready to burst. His hips bucked into Keith’s mouth to get more of his mouth around his dick. With just a few more thrusts, he would cum and be relieved.</p>
<p>Just before he could, Keith pulled away completely. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Shiro gave him a wide-eyed look, whimpering slightly. Keith grinned down at him. Just from the look of him, he could tell that he wasn’t going to cum so easily.</p>
<p>“K-Keith…” Shiro whimpered.</p>
<p>“Now, now… We have all night.”</p>
<p>Shiro couldn’t imagine what he had planned. They hadn’t gone over anything like that. He wondered what else Keith had learned during their time apart. There could have been something that they hadn’t talked about just yet. If that was the case, Shiro found himself wanting it so badly. He flinched when Keith ran his hand down his chest, slipping his hand beneath his shirt.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you more comfortable. You’ve been tied up for a while and it can’t be good for you,” Keith suggested.</p>
<p>He got off the bed and sat down on the floor. Shiro wished that he could see what Keith was doing. His heart was hammering in his chest from excitement and fear of what he had in store. When Keith stood up, he was spinning a pair of scissors on his finger. With something so dangerous, Shiro would have figured he would be more panicked. Instead, he couldn’t help but bite his lip at how bold Keith was.</p>
<p>“Now, you’re going to be a good boy for me, right, Shiro?” Keith got back onto the bed and leaned in close with the scissors. They were dangerously close to Shiro’s face which had his heart racing. “I wouldn’t want to cut anything we want to keep.”</p>
<p>Shiro audibly gulped. A shiver had run down his spine at the very <em>idea</em> of Keith getting too close.</p>
<p>Keith turned him onto his side. Shiro tensed as he felt the cold steel of the scissors against his skin. He could hear it grinding against the zip tie until it snapped off him. His hands were free and Shiro could feel life returning to his arm. He dared not twist to see Keith make his way down to his legs to cut the rope that was there.</p>
<p>This would be his chance. Shiro wouldn’t get another chance like this to escape.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Keith cooed. He flipped Shiro back onto his back. Taking his flesh hand, he massaged Shiro’s wrist gently. “Does that feel better?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah… It does,” Shiro muttered.</p>
<p>Keith nodded. “I’m glad.” He leaned down to kiss Shiro’s wrist.</p>
<p>This would be the perfect chance. Shiro wouldn’t get another chance to do it.</p>
<p>“Keith…”</p>
<p>Hm?”</p>
<p>Shiro kicked Keith off the bed. Jumping off the mattress, he made his way to the door and fumbled with the cheap lock. Because it was so cheap, Shiro was able to undo it easily. He managed to get out of the room just as Keith was starting to rise from the floor. There wasn’t time to wonder about where he was.</p>
<p>Shiro was filled with the desire to <em>escape. </em></p>
<p>He ran down the steps two at a time as he got further and further away from Keith. Shiro didn’t question why Keith didn’t come storming after him. He didn’t even dare to look over his shoulder to see where he was. His only focus was on Keith’s car. Shiro knew where the spare key was, and he knew that he could get out in time.</p>
<p>Seeing Keith’s car was a shining beacon of light at the end of the parking lot. Shiro sprinted for it, looking for anyone else who could help him on his way there. At the car, he fumbled with gas cover until it popped open.</p>
<p>“Come on, come on, come on!” Shiro begged as he dug his fingers around for a key. Keith always kept a spare in case anything happened to the original. The one time he couldn’t find it just <em>had</em> to be during the time he was trying to get <em>away </em>from Keith.</p>
<p>Shiro gasped as Keith wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him back, choking him again. He even had his arms pinned behind his back.</p>
<p>“Come now, Shiro. Did you think I wouldn’t think about getting rid of that key?” Keith asked against Shiro’s ear.</p>
<p>Now that he knew it was Keith he was up against, Shiro was sure that he could take him on. He knew exactly where his weak spots where. All Shiro needed was one good hit and he could take him out.</p>
<p>Shiro threw his weight back against Keith’s to throw him off. Keith stumbled backward in the parking lot, nearly losing his footing. It was enough for Shiro to free one of his arms and elbow Keith in the side. Even though Keith let out a grunt, he still hadn’t loosened his hold on Shiro more than he already did. Instead, his grip around his throat got <em>tighter. </em></p>
<p>“You confident little shit,” Keith said through a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Let me go and I’ll give you a fight!” Shiro snapped back.</p>
<p>Keith hummed as he thought about it. “Know what? I changed my mind.”</p>
<p>Shiro gasped as he felt a prick in the meat of his shoulder. He felt dizzy, like how he felt when Keith chloroformed him. Slowly, he slumped back against Keith who cooed softly in his ear. It was a surprise to himself about how light his body felt as he was lowered to the ground. Shiro leaned into Keith’s touch as he stroked his face, brushing hair out of the way. He felt eerily calm sitting with Keith in the parking lot of some cheap motel.</p>
<p>The way he drifted off to sleep felt simply like he had come home from a long day of work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shiiiiirooooo… Shiro, wake up.”</p>
<p>Shiro gasped as he felt a slap against his face. It wasn’t hard but it was shocking all the same. He tried to move but found he had been tied again. This time, his legs were spread wide with his thighs and calves tied together. His arms were tied behind his back and it felt even more uncomfortable since he was laying on them. More importantly, Shiro realized he was naked and exposed. He must have been out longer than before.</p>
<p>Keith sat in the chair again, this time positioned more at the end of the bed. His legs were crossed as he looked over Shiro’s naked form. There was a bulge in his pants that Shiro had grown used to seeing. He would usually love to crawl on his hands and knees until he was between Keith’s legs, pressing his lips against the bulge until he was awarded with his cock in his mouth. Even in his situation, Shiro was turned on from how powerful Keith looked.</p>
<p>“That was a valiant effort, Shiro. You made me bruise a little bit,” Keith said as he lifted his shirt. There was a sizable bruising there, but nothing that Shiro knew Keith couldn’t handle. He was tougher than he looked.</p>
<p>Shiro groaned as he tried to stretch. His legs and arms were cramping up. He must have been tied up for a long time now. “What are you going to do then, hm? Gag me and keep edging me?”</p>
<p>“I thought about that, but you know how I always liked the way you moaned.” Keith stood up and stepped closer to Shiro. In his hand was a vibrator, one of the long and classic ones. “And what makes you moan more than this?”</p>
<p>“Keith…” Shiro begged. “You’re going to kill me like this.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so dramatic, Shiro,” Keith said. He leaned with one hand onto the bed, turning the vibrator on and off. “Why don’t we see how long you can last like this?”</p>
<p>Shiro bit down on his lip hard as Keith pressed the vibrator against the crown of his dick. It wasn’t on yet, but he knew exactly how it would feel. He braced himself for the impact of the start. A minute passed and it didn’t come. Shiro knew that Keith was toying with him. This tease was a song and dance they had played plenty of times.</p>
<p>“Keith—”</p>
<p>He turned it on at the fullest setting.</p>
<p>Shiro gasped as the vibrations surged through his cock. Even when he was getting off alone or when Keith was teasing him, they always started on the lowest setting so there could be a buildup. This time, Keith was pulling out all the works, making sure Shiro felt every single thing. After being edged before and getting teased again, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to last. He took in a deep breath and bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning. Keith didn’t deserve to hear how good he sounded.</p>
<p>Keith scolded him as he pressed the vibrator harder against his cock. “Come on, Shiro—I love it when you moan.” He groaned as he palmed himself through his pants. “Would you believe how beautiful you look? Tied up with your cock dripping like this?”</p>
<p>Shiro couldn’t stop his next moan from slipping out. His eyes were focused on how Keith was palming himself. He followed Keith’s hand as he slipped down into his own pants and pulled out his cock. It was red and beading at the tip. Shiro would have wanted nothing more than to have it in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Please… Keith, please let me go,” Shiro pleaded. “I promise you I’ll be good.”</p>
<p>Keith appeared to contemplate untying Shiro. “I would love nothing more than to set you free, Shiro, but you’ve been a bad boy. Bad boys don’t get rewarded, right?”</p>
<p>Shiro whined, pressing his hips up against the vibrator. Once again, he could feel how close he was to cumming. His cock was twitching, and he could feel the coil tightening in his stomach. Biting down on his lip, he thrust up against the vibrator and forced it to move down his shaft. Keith didn’t do anything to stop him. He carefully watched Shiro as he thrust his cock against the vibrator, moaning lewdly up into the ceiling.</p>
<p>This was it.</p>
<p><em> Fuck, </em> Shiro was finally going to <em>cum. </em></p>
<p>Just as he was about to reach that threshold, Keith pulled the vibrator away. Shiro let out a feral growl that died the moment his balls were grabbed. Keith was relentless as he toyed with them, rubbing them between his fingers.</p>
<p>“As I said, you’re not going to cum while we’re here,” Keith warned.</p>
<p>He stepped back from Shiro and shucked his pants down his legs. Crawling onto the bed, Keith moved up his boyfriend’s body until he could straddle his chest. His extra weight put more pressure on Shiro’s arms, but he found himself moaning from it. Keith grabbed his cock and pressed it against Shiro’s lips.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and suck me off. If you do good, maybe I’ll reward you with something nice,” Keith offered.</p>
<p>Shiro turned his face away when he felt a bead of precum drip onto his lips. He gasped when Keith grabbed him by his hair, forcing him back into place.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a way to prove you’re a good boy.”</p>
<p>He groaned. Keith was right; it wasn’t.</p>
<p>Slowly, Shiro opened his mouth for Keith, sticking his tongue out. With a groan, Keith pressed his dick against his tongue and slid into his mouth. Shiro closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He always liked how Keith smelled when he fucked his mouth. He groaned when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.</p>
<p>Keith tilted his head back and moaned. <em> “Fuck, </em> your mouth always feels so good…”</p>
<p>Shiro moved his tongue around as Keith fucked into his mouth. His pace was slow at first, being gentle with his tied-up boyfriend. It didn’t last for long. After a few seconds, he started fucking <em>harder</em> into Shiro’s mouth. He was grunting as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue against his dick. Shiro did his best to keep up with him and breathe.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good boy for me, Shiro,” Keith muttered. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the wall. His hips continued to snap forward, taking advantage of Shiro’s mouth. “I’m gonna cum right down your throat. You’ll drink every drop, right?”</p>
<p>With a whimper, Shiro tried to nod. There was nothing he could do as Keith fucked into his mouth faster. His teeth would scrap the underside of his cock while his tongue pressed against the head. He could feel Keith’s balls against his chin, his coarse hair against his nose. With how Keith was moaning, Shiro knew that he was close. He loved the way he sounded when he was on the cusp of cumming.</p>
<p>He let out a deep groan as he came down Shiro’s throat. It was a shock and he struggled to swallow Keith’s cum quickly. Keith continued to thrust slowly into his mouth to draw out his orgasm. When he finally pulled back, Shiro coughed as he tried to catch his breath. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to swallow the last drop of cum that was in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Keith…” Shiro whined. “Keith, p-please let me cum…! I’ve been such a good boy, haven’t I? Let me cum.”</p>
<p>Moving off Shiro’s chest, Keith took hold of his chin. His thumb ran over his lower lip, catching a drop of spit that was there. Keith dug his nail gently into his lip enough for his boyfriend to moan. Shiro hoped that he would be able to cum. His cock and balls felt heavy with cum. He wanted nothing more than to cum all over himself and Keith’s hand.</p>
<p>He <em>needed</em> it.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Keith announced.</p>
<p>Shiro whined. “Why not?!”</p>
<p>Keith smiled. “What was it that you always told me, Shiro? <em> Patience yields focus. </em> Besides, we have all night to give you a chance to cum.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The person who asked this of me had told me in advance what they wanted. Honestly, I'm excited to see when we can pull it into fruition. I hope you're enjoying the ride so far! ♥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/perversionsao3"> | </a><br/>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/perversions">CuriousCat</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are just getting started. This is going to be multiple chapters as the requested comes to me on the length. I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be spicy~. ♥</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/perversionsao3">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/perversions">CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>